Fix You
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Kagome se recupera de anorexia y depresión, es internada en el Centro de Rehabilitación Shikon, donde esta internado también Inuyasha, que sufre un gran trauma. El jamás dejo a entrar a alguien en su vida, pero Kagome se convierte en una luz para el y florecerá un amor que les devolverá color a sus vidas y que les enseñará a sanarse mutuamente y a vivir de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1: Rehabilitación

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Coldplay.

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed _

_Cuando das lo mejor de ti, pero no tienes éxito_

* * *

**Fix you**

**Capitulo 1: Rehabilitación**

Kagome estaba enojada, no podía creer que iba a tener que vivir por un indefinido tiempo en el Centro de Rehabilitación Shikon. Ella no estaba mal de la cabeza y no quería que la gente se enterara de que sus queridos padres la estaban internando ahí. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, no podía culparos, estos años había sido un tormento para ellos. Ella nunca quiso eso, pero las cosas se salieron de control y todo casi termina una tragedia.

Aunque no estaba todo tan mal, por lo menos, se estaba recuperando de la anorexia. Una terrible enfermedad con la que sigue batallando día tras día. Ahora estaba bastante bien comparado a meses anteriores, en donde, casi se muere. Todo fue por unos pequeños comentarios de unos compañeros, no eran demasiados, y además esos compañeros se caracterizaban por hablar puras tonterías, así que no se preocupo. Luego se puso de novia con el que ella consideraba, el gran amor de su vida, un chico unos años mayor que ella, comenzaron una turbulenta relación. Peleaban todo el tiempo y se amaban con locura. Demasiada locura. El le quitó su virginidad, en un acto lleno de pasión que ella jamás olvidará. Claro que después de eso, la relación se puso más serie, el empezó a criticar su cuerpo, que estaba gorda y que debería bajar de peso. Ella aconsejada por sus amigos, dijo que no, que creía que estaba bien. Pero con estema crudeza, Naraku le exigió que adelgazará, que ella luego se daría cuenta del gran favor que el le hacía. Ella empezó a verse gorda, aunque no lo estaba, ella se veía demasiado gorda.

Primero comenzó con una inocente dieta que le permitía comer ciertas comidas al día. La cantidad de comida, empezó a reducirse, hasta que dejo de comer y bajo muchos kilos. Comenzaron años duros para ella, siempre que mejoraba, que aumentaba algunos kilos, sufría una recaída. Su novio tampoco ayudaba, tenían una relación de amor-odio, que duro tres años. Ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, el también, pero las cosas se pusieron bastante malas. El no la apoyaba en el tratamiento de la enfermedad, la mayoría de las recaídas fueron por culpa de el.

Pero cuando terminaron, Kagome se sumió a una profunda depresión, que estaba desarrollándose en los años pasados. La depresión la llevo a los lugares más oscuros de su ser. Se aisló totalmente de sus padres, sus dos únicos amigos los raros Sango y Miroku, y hasta abandono la carrera de Medicina. Todo iba mal en peor, la depresión la llevo a creer que no merecía estar viva, Kagome empezó a perder el significado de la vida, no entendía lo bello que era la vida, lo feliz que podía ser si dejaba que la ayudaran. Finalmente decidió terminar con todo una noche de Abril, cuando estaba sola en su departamento, tomo una gran cantidad de pastillas. Sango la encontró y ella le salvo la vida.

Ahí fue cuando los padres tomaron la decisión de llevarla al Hospital Psiquiátrico. Estaban desesperados, no querían que su hija muriera a la edad corta de 20 años. El Centro, era bastante caro, pero sus padres harían todo lo que tuvieran en sus manos para ayudarle. Estaban hartos de dolor, ver a una hija morir de a poco, es lo peor que le puede suceder a un padre.

Entraron al Centro de Rehabilitación, Kagome llevaba una valija grande y una caja con sus más preciadas posesiones. Preguntaron en la recepción por la jefa del Centro, le indicaron por donde debían ir. Se dirigieron a la oficina y los hizo pasar una mujer de mediana edad, alta, cabello castaño, ojos marrones y unas arrugas que mejoraban su aspecto.

La saludaron estrechando su mano.

-Pasen por favor- dijo amable.

Se sentaron en tres sillas al frente del escritorio de Midoriko.

-Muy bien, sus papeles están en orden, necesito que me digan que medicina esta tomando Kagome- pidió

Sus padres pasaron a decirle la lista de medicamentos recetados por varios médicos. Se encontraban en la lista antidepresivos, muchas vitaminas y demás para poder ayudarla a fortalecer su débil cuerpo. Kagome odiaba tomarlas, algunas tenían efectos secundarios y ella quedaba con un dolor de cabeza o estómago.

-¿Cuando podrá salir?- preguntó su madre.

-Me temo que no lo se, todo depende de ella. Tiene que seguir nuestras reglas y actividades. Kagome ¿estás dispuesta a sanarte?- le preguntó Midoriko.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Claro que no lo estaba, ella quería salir cuánto antes de ese lugar lleno de paredes blancas, sin ningún color.

Un enfermera los acompañó a la habitación que sería de Kagome. La enfermera era una anciana llamada Kaede. Kagome entró a su nueva habitación, era totalmente blanca, tenía una cama, una cómoda, una mesa de luz y estantes. Lo único bueno del centro que lo hacía deferente a otros, es que querían hacerte sentir como si estuvieras en tu casa, te dejaban llevar tus pertenencias que eran antes supervisadas, ya que no podías traer drogas ni alimentos ni nada de es estilo.

Sus padres dejaron las cajas y valijas en el suelo, había llegado el momento de despedirse. Su madre la abrazo llorando, su padre trataba de mantenerse fuerte, pero Kagome podía ver como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Te amo hija, por favor trata de recuperarte- le rogó su madre sollozando.

Su padre se unió al abrazo en silencio.

-Envíenle mi amor a Souta- susurro Kagome con la voz quebrada.

Ellos asintieron y luego de otro abrazo, se fueron. Kagome cerro la puerta y se derrumbo. Se sentó contra la pared y lloró. ¿Por que tantas cosas malas le habían pasado? ¿Por que todo era tan duro? Había mejorado, había aumentado unos kilos y estaba bien por ahora. Pero la recaída siempre esta presente, debía llenarse de personas que la mantuvieran lejos de ella, debía llenarse de gente con vida. Naraku la había dejado, sin autoestima, sin dignidad y sin amor. Luego de haber terminado, con el pasar de los días ella comprendió, que jamás la había amado. La depresión termino con ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a ubicar sus cosas. Tenía algunos libros, muy poca ropa, la mayoría le quedaba grande. Puso en la mesa de luz un porta retrato con sus padres y su querido hermano menor y otro con sus mejores amigos, Sango y Miroku. Kaede toco su puerta.

-Disculpa, es hora de que bajes- le anunció.

Kagome suspiro, ahora debía seguir con muchas reglas y horarios. La enfermera la acompañó hasta una sala blanca con una alfombra grande de color roja, donde había muchas estanterías llenas de diversos libros, caballetes para pintar, un sofá grande, muchos sillones, mesas y muchos juegos de mesa.

Había gente haciendo diferentes cosas, pintaban, hablaban entre si, leían, pero había una sola persona que le llamó la atención, era un chico de pelos plateados que miraba a la ventana sentado en el suelo. Kagome se sentó en el sofá cerca de el, no iba a hablarle ya que sentía que el chico, quería estar en su propio mundo. Una chica de pelirroja y de ojos verdes se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola- la saludo sonriente.

-Hola- dijo Kagome incomoda.

-¡Bienvenida al Centro! Me llamo Ayame- exclamó con alegría.

-Gracias, soy Kagome.

-¿Por que estás aquí?- le preguntó directamente.

Kagome se sintió presionada por alguna razón, no conocía demasiado a esta chica para contarle algo personal. Ayame se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, no debo hablar tanto, me aconsejan siempre que diga lo que pienso, pero también me dicen que no debo hablar demasiado, es muy confuso ¿sabes?- dijo Ayame- Para que no te sientas mal, te cuento por que estoy aquí y es porque sufro una terrible depresión.

Kagome se sintió confundida, ella parecía rebosante de felicidad.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero déjame decirte, no creas en las apariencias, por afuera parezco algo pero por dentro soy totalmente diferente- le dijo Ayame.

Kagome suspiro con tristeza. Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

-Me estoy recuperando de depresión y anorexia- le susurro mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación.

-Una combinación terrible- dijo Ayame.

Y Kagome no pudo más que respaldar esa afirmación asintiendo.

-No te preocupes ya mejorarás.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás aquí?- le preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Si, un año y medio- le respondió Ayame.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve ¿y tú?

-Veinte.

-Acompáñame, vamos a jugar a algo- la invitó Ayame sonriendo.

Jugaron una hora y media con un rompecabezas bastante complicado que las absorbió por completo. Cuando el juego termino, Ayame empezó a dibujar en un bloc de hojas y Kagome leía. A veces miraba al chico que no despegaba la mirada de la ventana.

-Se llama Inuyasha- le dijo Ayame señalando al chico.

-¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Kagome

-Nadie sabe, nunca habla con nadie, hace años que esta aquí, más tiempo que cualquier otro, lo vienen a visitar a veces, su hermano y su sobrina, antes solía venir una mujer de su misma edad, pero de repente dejo de venir.

-Que feo- exclamó con tristeza.

Ayame asintió respaldando lo dicho por Kagome.

La misma enfermera anciana se para en el medio de la sala.

-Es hora de la charla- anunció.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se dirigieron a otra habitación más chica, había varias mesas, y una televisión en frente.

-Hablamos de nuestros progresos, de lo que sentimos, de las cosas que nos sorprenden, lo hacemos una vez a la semana- le explicó Ayame.

Se sentaron juntas.

-¿Por que la televisión?- preguntó Kagome.

-A veces podemos ver películas.

Midoriko apareció, presentó a Kagome y quiso que ella dijera algo, pero Kagome no se sentí lista, entonces pasaron a otros pacientes, debían ser como treinta y pico pacientes. Inuyasha estaba sentado solo en una mesa, alejado de los demás. Kagome se sintió un poco irritada por ese chico, no lo conocía pero que el tuviera esa actitud de separarse del mundo no le gustaba. Claro que ella tampoco podía decir mucho, pero por lo menos hacía el intento de recuperarse.

Empezaron a hablar drogadictos, alcohólicos, depresivos, personas con traumas de abuso físico y mental, violencia, etc. La mayoría hablaba de lo que pensaba y algún hecho importante.

-Inuyasha, ¿tienes algo que decir?- preguntó Midoriko.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla. Midoriko suspiro con frustración.

Llegó el turno de Ayame.

-Ayame seguramente tienes algo que decir- le dijo Midoriko

-Si, siempre, en esta semana tuve pensamientos horribles, leí un libro que me dejo reflexionando, comí dos manzanas ricas, creo que estoy bien fea, estoy harta de tomar pastillas, le gané al al ajedrez en menos de un minuto a Naoko, que es un nuevo récord y conocí a Kagome- comentó Ayame de una manera neutra.

Kagome se sorprendió en como Ayame hablaba de sus problemas sin inmutarse, también en como hallaba las cosas más simples en un acontecimiento importante. Quería aprender de ella, sentir como cosas pequeñas pueden significar importantes para ella, a maravillarse de lo más simple de la vida.

En la hora de cenar, se dirigieron a un comedor con las mismas y vacías paredes blancas y con muchas mesas. Kagome se sentó en una mesa junto con Ayame. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules claros, se sentó en la mesa también. Todos tenían una bandeja de comida.

-Kagome, el es Kouga- la presentó

-Mucho gusto- le dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Kagome, que no te empiece a gustar, ya que estoy profundamente enamorada de el, vamos a estar juntos cuando salgamos de aquí, lo se, aunque el no me corresponda- exclamó Ayame con tono seguro.

Kagome no dijo nada, pero por dentro le producía ternura Ayame. Kouga se sonrojo.

-¡Ayame no digas esas cosas!- exclamó Kouga apenado.

-No tienes que enojarte, mi futuro esposo- dijo Ayame con dulzura.

-Por ahora solo mejor amigo- le dijo el.

Kouga había hablado un poco la anterior hora, así que Kagome sabía que el era un adicto a las drogas y que había tenido dos arrestos, tenía veintidós años. Pensó en como la droga y el alcohol pueden destruirte la vida, a un edad tan joven.

Ayame y Kouga comían, pero Kagome no. Ella miraba la comida como si fuera una antigua enemiga, una enemiga que estaba obligada a ver todos los días. Esa era la parte más difícil del día, comer. Las consecuencias de su trastorno se hacían presentes en esa hora. Cada vez que acercaba un bocado a su boca, cerraba los ojos y tragaba a veces sin masticar. Al fin termino su plato, se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kouga.

Kagome asintió.

-Siempre es difícil- dijo ella frustrada.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a sus habitaciones. La habitación de Kagome estaba bastante cerca de la de ese tal Inuyasha. Se puso su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se durmió llorando, extrañando a su hogar, preguntándose que había hecho para llegar a ese punto y deseando irse lejos.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente la despertó una enfermera que tocaba su puerta con mucha fuerza, parecía hacerlo con todas las demás puertas. Kagome, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Es hora de la ducha- le anunció la enfermera Kaede.

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó somnolienta.

-Las siete de la mañana- le respondió

Kagome suspiro con pesar. Pudo ver como las demás personas salía con toallas y con ropas en la mano para poder bañarse.

Ella pudo ver como Inuyasha la estaba mirando, pero fue solo unos segundos, fue suficiente para que Kagome pudiera ver sus ojos dorados.

Fue a las duchas, con su bata de baño, ropa, cepillos de dientes y un peine. Camino hasta encontrarse con los baños para chicas. Había muchas duchas individuales. Espero pacientemente hasta que se desocupó una ducha, entró a la ducha y pudo liberarse del calor y el malestar. Salió vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia azul que era muy cómodo y un remera blanca. Se cepilló los dientes y se peino su abundante cabello azabache.

Luego fue a desayunar en el comedor, por suerte su desayuno era solo juego de naranja y unas tostadas. Tenía las pastillas que debía tomar en la bandeja. Suspiro y las tomo, termino el desayuno sola, Ayame y Kouga no habían aparecido. Fue a su habitación, vio a una enfermera que llevaba un trapo con un poco de sangre. Kouga paso a su lado corriendo.

-¡Kouga! ¿Y Ayame?- le preguntó.

-Tuvo una crisis- fue lo único que le dijo mientras corría hacía la habitación de ella.

**XXX**

Estuvo casi toda la mañana leyendo, Kaede abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Tienes sesión con la psicóloga- le dijo.

Kagome la siguió hasta una habitación pequeña, en donde había un sofá y una silla en frente, Midoriko se encontraba sentada en esa silla.

-Siéntate por favor- le dijo.

Kagome obedeció y se sentó en el sofá.

-Por favor, cuéntame como empezó todo- le dijo sin más.

Ella estaba acostumbrada de ir al psicólogo, así que no le molestó en contarle su historia. No se guardó nada, le contó el principio, sus amigos, su novio, la primer dieta, las salteadas de comidas, el día en que dejo de comer, la ruptura con Naraku, su depresión, el intento de suicidio.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- le preguntó.

-No lo se, no quiero estar con el, soy consciente de que no es bueno para mi, no quiero volver a verlo- le respondió.

-¿Por que?

-El tiene cierto poder sobre mi, cada vez que lo veo, el me convence de que tiene razón de que debo estar con el. El es toxico, siempre haciendo mierda mi autoestima, destruyendo todo- se expresó con mucho dolor.

Midoriko la miro unos segundos y luego le hizo una seña para que se retirará.

Fue al comedor para el almuerzo y pudo ver que estaban sentados en una mesa Kouga y Ayame. Se sentó con ellos.

-Ayame ¿como estás?- le preguntó.

Esta la miro sonriendo y pudo ver las cicatrices que rodeaba sus mejillas, parecía que se hubiera lastimado así con sus propias uñas. Kagome disimulo la sorpresa.

-Tuve una de mis crisis y como verás me deje un lindo recuerdo- le dijo riendo.

Kouga puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

-Lo único bueno es que ahora Kouga esta pendiente de mi- exclamó Ayame guiñándole un ojo a Kagome.

Kouga le sonrió, blanqueando sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome deseó tener eso, un amigo en este lugar. Alguien que la apoyara, que la ayudará.

Ayame tenía a Kouga, alguien a quién querer y aunque Kouga lo negará podía ver que también la quería a ella.

Ella quería tener una luz en toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba, debía buscar a alguien así, que le de mucha luz. Naraku solo le dio oscuridad y tristeza. Necesitaba solamente un compañero con el que pudiera apoyarse mutuamente, un compañero que la quisiera, alguien que le diera color a su vida.

* * *

Hola, se que están preguntándose ¿que onda con este fic? Este fic fue escrito en mis vacaciones mientras escribía Embarazada a los 16 y Persiguiendo Caminos, me gusta mucho el ambiente de este fic, además tengo muchas ideas con esta historia.

Me costó elegir el título y decidí que sería Fix You que es una canción de Coldplay, toda la canción refleja lo que esta pasando y sintiendo Kagome y lo que va a ser esta historia. No podía poner como título: "Arréglate", no quedaba bien, entonces elegí ponerlo en ingles.

Los personajes como verán son bastantes oscuros, todos tienen problemas. El personaje de Ayame me parece bastante interesante y me encanta escribirlo, es sombría pero se muestra de una manera diferente ante lo demás. La historia de amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome, se va a desarrollar de a poco. Quiero aclarar que este fic es acerca de como podemos sobrellevar nuestros problemas y poder seguir viviendo, ser felices de nuevo, no quiero que se depriman.

Agradezco a Tajiya Sango Figueroa, por convencerme en subir este fic, te mando un abrazo virtual y espero que te guste la historia.


	2. Chapter 2: Él

**LEER ABAJO POR FAVOR.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Las canciones le pertenecen a Los Beatles y a Coldplay respectivamente.

* * *

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_Cuando tienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas _**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Él**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se encontraba en el centro y otra vez el insomnio atormentaba a Kagome. Hacía todas las sesiones, trataba de comer toda la comida, todo lo que le pedían ella lo hacía, muchas veces sin quejarse y sin embargo, no notaba ninguna mejoría. Sentía que se deprimía aún más.

Ayame estaba mucho mejor después del ataque que había sufrido, Kouga la hacía sentir mucho mejor. De nuevo, le acechaba la inmensa necesidad de tener un fiel compañero, porque ella no tenía a nadie.

_Si Naraku estuviera aquí_, pensó ella.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar en el, le había hecho tanto daño. Ella solo quería amarlo y que el la correspondiera con la misma intensidad, pero lo que tenían ellos era tóxico. Ella sentía, ahora lejos de el, que nunca la quiso, que solo la había usado y maltratado.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

_No debo llorar por el, no debo llorar por el, no lo merece._

Se despertó muy temprano por el llamado que la enfermera realizaba sin falta todos de lunes a viernes, ya que los fines de semana dejaban a los pacientes dormir un poco más. Se levanto, y preparo la ropa necesaria para bañarse. Se encamino hacia las duchas, somnolienta. Se despertó al instante al encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que le pertenecían al misterioso chico de pelo plateado. Inuyasha.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada y el dejo de mirarla.

Luego de bañarse, se encontró con Ayame y Kouga en el comedor. Ayame parecía encontrarse mucho mejor y Kouga estaba concentrado en el bienestar de ella.

-Hola Ayame, ya casi no se te notan las cicatrices- dijo Kagome.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Otros pacientes pasaban por a lado de la mesa, estaban hablando en voz baja, pero Kagome pudo escuchar perfectamente su nombre relacionado con la palabra gorda.

Lo había escuchado perfectamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le dijo gorda. Los meses anteriores, había estado demasiado enferma para que alguien la relacionará con ese cruel adjetivo. Escuchar nuevamente que le dijeran así, la hizo sentir muy mal. Ella se sentía gorda a comparación de hace unos años, claro que estaba anoréxica hace unos años, pero se veía mejor en ese entonces que ahora. Y así empezaron a aparecer pensamientos autodestructivos que insultaban su bello cuerpo. Miro con nauseas el desayuno y decidido no comerlo.

Ayame y Kouga habían quedado en silencio observándola mientras terminaban la comida. No dijeron nada hasta que todos los pacientes se fueran del comedor.

-Vamos Kagome, debes comer- le dijo Ayame con suavidad.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Ya se fueron todos- le dijo Kouga.

-Váyanse ustedes también, no es necesario que se queden- exclamó malhumorada.

Ellos dudaron pero finalmente se fueron. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagome se levanto para irse pero la enfermera Kaede la detuvo.

-No puedes irte, debes terminar tu comida- le informó Kaede.

-No quiero- exclamó Kagome con rudeza.

-Debes hacerlo.

Kaede no la iba a dejar ir, así que Kagome se sentó frustrada de nuevo en la mesa, viendo a la comida con asco. Empezó a llorar, y a preguntarse ¿Por qué se sentía tan tonta? Un ser humano es capaz de comer y disfrutar de la comida, el organismo necesitaba de la comida, pero ella no podía comer. Kaede se sentó a su lado y le acaricio con dulzura la espalda.

-Se que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo para mejorar- le susurro.

Kagome trato de acercar la comida a su boca pero no pudo. Entonces Kaede la ayudó tomando los palillos y dándole de comer como si fuera una niña pequeña. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Cuando al fin termino, Kaede le dio un pañuelo.

-Gracias- le dijo Kagome.

Kaede le sonrió.

Pudo salir del comedor e ir a la sala de recreación. Todo estaba normal, Ayame la esperaba con Kouga sentados en el sofá. Ayame se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Perdón por tratarlos mal- se disculpó Kagome.

Ellos le sonrieron.

-Ven Kagome, esta por empezar los partidos de ajedrez- le anunció con alegría Ayame.

La mayoría de los pacientes estaban rodeando la mesa del tablero de ajedrez, esperando a que el partido comience.

-Ayame siempre gana, jamás he visto que pierda- le dijo Kouga.

Ayame se sentó y los pacientes se turnaron para jugar contra ella, pero nunca perdía. Kagome pensó que seria aburrido ver un partido de ajedrez, pero Ayame lo hacía divertido. Una sola persona no estaba mirando el partido y ese era Inuyasha, que se encontraba en su rincón de siempre. Parecía que ni siquiera sentía el ambiente de alegría que lo rodeaba, Kagome sintió una extraña curiosidad por el, como si necesitará de el.

Trato de deshacerse de esa sensación y poner atención en el partido de ajedrez. Ayame seguía ganando y los pacientes la aplaudían.

-¿Quién va a desafiarme ahora?- preguntó de forma engreída.

-¡Yo!- gritó Kouga.

Ayame le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, siéntate amor y prepárate para perder- le dijo Ayame.

-No estés tan segura- le replicó el.

Jugaron por veinte minutos, estaba bastante reñido, pero finalmente venció Ayame que le hizo un jaque mate letal.

-¡Te vencí!- festejó victoriosa.

Kouga bajo la cabeza.

-Maldición- susurro Kouga.

Ella le soplo un beso.

-Bueno, me he cansado de jugar, ya me duele la cabeza- anunció Ayame a los demás pacientes.

Se sentaron en el sofá, era un día sin sesiones y debían aprovecharlo. Kagome se levanto a buscar algún libro en la estantería. Una revista le llamó la atención de inmediato, contenía acordes de las canciones de Los Beatles para tocar en la guitarra. Ella admiró la revista y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Kouga.

-Acordes de las canciones de Los Beatles- respondió Kagome.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?- le preguntó Ayame.

Kagome asintió.

Naraku le enseñó, fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo por ella. Nunca lo olvidaría a pesar de todo.

Ayame se fue a buscar algo y volvió luego de unos minutos con una guitarra, llamando la atención de los demás pacientes.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- le preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Kaede me la dio, en el sótano hay algunos instrumentos- le explicó Ayame.

Le entregó la guitarra a Kagome.

-Me falta práctica- dijo Kagome apenada por las miradas de los pacientes.

-Vamos Kagome, solo una canción- la alentó Kouga.

La azabache respiro hondo, afino la guitarra y busco en la revista cualquier canción, eligió una y empezó a tocar.

_Here Comes The Sun__  
__Ya llega el sol _

_Here Comes The Sun__  
__Ya llega el sol_

_And I Say, It´s Alright__  
__Y yo digo, esta bien_

Los pacientes rodearon a Kagome y la escuchaban atentamente. Ella estaba muy nerviosa pero tocaba perfectamente la canción y aunque su voz no fuera muy afinada, las personas disfrutaban de su interpretación.

En la mitad de la canción, pudo ver que por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha la miraba con atención, moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de la canción. Por alguna razón se sintió feliz de saber que ella no le era indiferente y tocó con más fuerza y emoción, cuando terminó, la aplaudieron. Kagome sonrió y por un minuto se sintió dichosa.

Pero fue por un minuto.

-Eres muy buena- le dijo Ayame.

-¿Quién te enseñó?- le preguntó Kouga.

El rostro de Kagome se ensombreció enseguida.

-Mi ex novio- respondió.

-Bueno, es un buen maestro- dijo Ayame.

Kagome hizo una mueca y dejo la guitarra. Trato de concentrarse en la charla que mantenía con Ayame y Kouga. Cada mirada, cada palabra, Kagome sentía que Ayame y Kouga estaban hecho el uno por el otro, tal vez Kouga debía tener sus razones para no estar con ella y debían ser muy buenas. La mirada de la pelirroja se llenaba de luz cuando lo miraba, se podía ver a simple vista que ella lo admiraba profundamente.

_¡Que envidia! _Pensó Kagome, como deseba sentir esa sensación por alguien. Una sensación que ella creía que sentía por Naraku pero más tiempo pasaba en el centro y más se daba cuenta de que esa sensación probablemente nunca hubiera existido.

-Kagome, tienes una llamada- le informó Kaede.

La azabache se sorprendió y siguió a Kaede hasta el teléfono que estaba en la recepción.

-Normalmente no permitimos que los pacientes reciban llamadas, tenemos un día de visita que es el domingo, pero tu amiga te ha llamado todos los días desde hace una semana- le explicó Kaede.

Kagome tomo el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Kagome! Gracias a Kami, quería hablar contigo hace tanto- _era su amiga Sango-. _Te extraño mucho, no he podido verte desde-_ Sango hizo una pausa brusca-. _Desde que estuviste en el hospital y ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra._

Sango tenía razón, Kagome había planeado su suicidio con mucho cuidado y Sango había estado sospechando algo cuando hablaron por última vez, tal vez haya sido un instinto, fue a verla, la encontró y estropeo todo. Le salvo la vida a alguien que no quería vivir.

-_Por favor dime que ya no estás enojada- _le suplicó Sango.

-No se que decirte, ahora estoy en este maldito centro gracias a que me salvaste- atacó Kagome.

_-No digas eso por favor, no podría vivir sin ti, eres mi hermana, compartimos todo, te quiero mucho-_ sollozó Sango.

La azabache rompió a llorar.

-No me llames más, esta prohibido, si quieres verme debes venir un domingo, adiós- cortó la llamada.

Se permitió llorar por unos minutos. Su amistad con Sango era muy especial, ellas habían pasado por muchas cosas. Cuando Kagome estaba en su peor faceta por culpa de la anorexia y estuvo al borde de la muerte, fue ingresada en el hospital hace dos años. No estuvo mucho tiempo solo un mes, para fortalecerse e irse. Sango y Miroku fueron todos los días a verla, gracias a ellos su estadía no fue tan horrible. Naraku fue solo una vez.

Sango sentía un odio profundo hacia Naraku, no podía estar en la misma habitación con el, ella le había aconsejado muchas veces a Kagome que lo dejara, pero esta no quería abrir los ojos.

**XXX**

Más tarde, fue al comedor para la cena, comió toda la comida, con lentitud por supuesto. Ayame le dio aplausos de apoyo y Kagome cada vez agradecía más la presencia de Ayame.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la cama, tuvo la intención de leer y aprender más acordes de la revista de Los Beatles. Le provoco un insomnio que la mantuvo despierta por horas. Decidió ponerle fin, se levanto, abrió un poco la puerta para haber si había alguien y comprobó que no había nadie.

Caminó con lentitud y siempre tratando de cuidarse de las cámaras, igualmente ella sabía que alguna la debe haber captado. Cuando llegó a la sala de recreación, pudo ver a una enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo, se ocultó con rapidez y luego de unos minutos camino hacia el estante donde estaba la revista. La tomo y se encamino hacia su habitación pero tropezó con un juego de mesa que estaba en el suelo. Kagome caía al suelo, espero el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Sintió unas manos en su cuerpo que la sostenían para que no se cayera. Se dio cuenta de que el dueño de esas manos era Inuyasha.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar, su voz era gruesa y desconfiada.

-Si, gracias- le respondió amablemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Buscaba una revista- le respondió.

-¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Inuyasha se encamino hacia la salida de la sala.

-Ten cuidado, vi a una enfermera pasar por aquí- le advirtió Kagome.

-No te preocupes, mejor preocúpate por ti- le dijo el con rudeza.

Inuyasha la miro unos segundos más y luego suspiro.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo.

-Buenas noches- le deseó ella.

El le dedico una mirada irónica.

-Buenas noches- le dijo.

Kagome con sus manos aferradas a la dichosa revista, lo vio irse y desaparecer en los pasillos y pudo comprender que con solo dos palabras y una corta charla, fuese suficiente para que no dejara de pensar en el.

* * *

Hola, ya se que deben estar pensando: **¿En donde mierda te has metido? **Bueno les tengo una muy larga respuesta. Una noche de marzo, volví a casa luego de haber salido con toda mi familia y me encontré con la puerta abierta a patadas. Y si. Me robaron. La televisión, el reproductor de DVD y lo más importante mi notebook, en donde tenía TODAS mis historias, mis ideas, mis fotos. Fue un mes muy triste. La cuestión es, mis queridas lectores, que durante marzo y abril no pude actualizar porque no contaba con una computador. Mi mamá llevo a arreglar otra computadora que tenemos que es muy lenta y esta llena de virus. Recién hoy me la devuelven. Siento mucho haberme tardado pero como ya he explicado no fue mi culpa. Otra cosa que me he enterado hoy, me han **plagiado**, y es algo que me hierve la sangre porque es horrible cundo alguien roba el trabajo arduo de una persona. Así que mis queridas lectoras, espero contar con su apoyo para que esta persona deje de robarse mi historia.

Ahora al capitulo, como verán al fin aparece Inuyasha, y chicas debo mencionar que tengo una gran historia de amor que desarrollar, estoy muy contenta porque tengo la inspiración a flor de piel con esta historia, la tengo planeada desde el principio hasta al final.

Ahora debo agradecer a las personas que me apoyan en cada fic que hago y a algunos nuevos lectores: Paulii Taisho, fatima taisho, Tajiya Sango Figueroa (la que me empujo a subir este fic) kago-chan121, Marianux, natika, Guest, Maribalza, pestefany586, jossy-chan, Astrid (debes decirme que te llamas así por la película Como entrenar a tu dragón, si es así debo decirte que yo amo esa película y me muero por ver la secuela dentro de poco)y también a Yuna phi que me aviso del plagio y que le agradezco profundamente.

Sin más que decirle solo que las adoro con todo mi corazón, muchas gracias por apoyarme y nos veremos cuando suba un nuevo capitulo o mañana que subiré Persiguiendo Caminos.

Pueden encontrarme ahora en facebook: Katniss March.

Un abrazo.


End file.
